Quand elle refait surface
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Crossover Docteur House  NCIS  Prison Break  Mutant X  Jane et Tarzan  CSI. Une femme arrive à l'hopital Princeton Plainsboro, le faite qu'elle parle hébreux intrigue House, mais bien vite et partout dans le pays, d'autres tombent malade...
1. Chapter 1

Quand elle refait surface…

_Crossover :__ Docteur House / NCIS / Prison Break / Mutant X / Jane et Tarzan / CSI._

_Auteur : Calleigh (c'est à dire moi !!!)_

_Note de l'auteur : Bon je l'ai mis dans docteur House car c'est la première série que j'aborde mais j'airaus pu le mettre dans n'importe quelle autre série à part NCIS qui est un peu en retrait car je n'aborde pratiquement que le personnage de Ziva David. En tout cas bonne lecture…._

Bureau de Gregory House. 17h00.

Il jouait au yo-yo, pensif, le dernier cas qu'il avait traité venait de sortir de l'hôpital deux heures plus tôt. Encore une fois il avait vaincu la maladie. Mais alors qu'il allait partir, le docteur Cuddy entra sans frapper.

House : Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Quoi encore ???

Cuddy : Une patiente pour vous.

House : J'ai fini ma journée.

Cuddy : Mon hébreux n'est plus trop d'actualité mais je crois qu'elle vous demande. Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas très clair. Elle est salle d'examen 2, n'oubliez pas votre dictionnaire.

House : Je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Cuddy : Vous parlez hébreux maintenant ???

House : Possible.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir d'autre patient aujourd'hui mais cette histoire d'hébreux l'intriguait, il prit donc sa canne et suivit Cuddy dans les couloirs.

Salle d'examen 2.

Cuddy ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer House mais quand celui ci se rendit compte de l'identité de la jeune femme recroquevillée dans le coin de la pièce, il empêcha Cuddy d'entrer.

Cuddy : Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

House : La première fois que vous êtes entré là, vous ne l'avez pas approché ?

Cuddy : A peine, elle est très agressive.

House : Que personne ne l'approche, laissez moi seul avec elle. Je vous le demande comme une faveur personnelle.

Cuddy : D'accord.

House : Je suppose que Cameron est encore là.

Cuddy : C'est probable.

House : Dites-lui de me rejoindre mais qu'elle n'entre pas dans la pièce.

Le docteur Cuddy s'éloigna et House referma la porte avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme.

House : (en hébreux) Ziva. Ziva c'est moi Greg. Regardes moi.

La jeune israélienne leva les yeux vers le médecin.

House : Tu n'as pas l'air bien. On va trouver ce que tu as princesse.

Il voyait bien que son coté animal avait largement pris le dessus, il devait donc faire très attention même si il savait que la jeune femme ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle sursauta quand on toqua à la porte.

House : Ne bouge pas de là, d'accord.

Il s'assura qu'elle ne bougeait pas et il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le docteur Cameron juste derrière la porte. Il retira sa veste et la tendit à la jeune femme.

House : Mettez ça sous votre blouse.

Elle le regarda cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

House : Mettez là vous comprendrez un jour.

Elle retira sa blouse et mis la veste du docteur House mais au moment de remettre sa blouse, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle resta tétanisée, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre et voilà qu'il la serrait maintenant dans ses bras.

House : J'ai besoin de vous, mais il y a des règles si vous voulez rester en vie. Ne faites pas de gestes brusques à coté d'elle, ne lui tournez jamais le dos, et ne parlez pas trop fort.

Cameron : Et qu'est ce qu'elle a de spéciale ?

House : Faites attention elle peut être dangereuse.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra avec la jeune femme. Cameron observa la jeune israélienne recroquevillée sur le sol.

House : Ziva, je te présente le docteur Cameron. Cameron, Ziva David. Elle est agent du Mossad, personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est là tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

Cameron : Quels sont ses symptômes ??? Il faut faire un diagnostique différentiel.

House : C'est plus compliqué que ça. Vraiment plus compliqué. Il faut que je lui fasse passer un scanner, il faut que j'analyse son ADN. Ziva ? Ziva répond moi, qu'est ce que tu ressens ???

Ziva : (en hébreux) Mal à la tête, mal dans mon corps.

House : (en hébreux) Parles dans ma langue qu'elle te comprenne.

Ziva : Aides moi Greg, j'ai mal.

House : Je vais te donner un sédatif.

Ziva : Je ne veux pas dormir.

House : Fais-moi confiance, il ne t'arrivera rien dans ton sommeil.

Ziva David se prit la tête entre les mains, elle semblait beaucoup souffrir.

House : Ziva ?

Ziva : Mes sens sont trop en alerte, j'ai mal à la tête…

Elle perdit connaissance, Cameron et House se précipitèrent vers elle.

Cameron : Son pouls bat trop vite. Et elle est brûlante de fièvre.

House prit un sédatif et une seringue et lui injecta une dose du produit.

Cameron : House vous allez la tuer la dose est trop forte.

House : Faites-moi confiance un peu ou alors partez maintenant.

Cuidad Juares. Mexique.

Voilà une semaine que Michael Scofield était malade et alité. Et trois jours que le docteur Sarah Tancredi le veillait. Lincoln Burrows avait fini par aller chercher la jeune femme voyant que l'état de son frère ne faisait qu'empirer, se dernier n'ayant confiance qu'en elle. Mais il s'était aussi rendu compte que la jeune femme aussi commençait à tomber malade, toutefois il n'avait pu l'éloigner de son frère.

Linc : Docteur Tancredi, vous êtes malade aussi, il faut vous reposer.

Il regarda la jeune femme, elle était très pale et devait avoir de la fièvre.

Linc : Allez vous allonger.

Sara : Je veux rester auprès de Michael.

Linc : Alors allongez-vous près de lui.

Lincoln approcha et obligea la jeune femme à se coucher à coté de son frère. A bout de force, elle ne put résister.

Sara : Il faut contacter Adam Kane. Nos mutations déraillent…

Linc : Vous êtes comme Michael ?

Trop tard la jeune femme s'était endormie, sa tête reposait maintenant sur l'épaule de Micheal. Inconsciemment le jeune surdoué passa son bras autour du corps de la jolie doctoresse. Lincoln s'approcha doucement, il ignorait la mutation de la jeune femme et elle pouvait par conséquent être dangereuse. Il prit un linge sur la table de chevet, le mouilla et le posa sur le front de Sarah. Frôlant sa peau il se rendit compte qu'elle était brûlante, il devait faire vite. Toutefois les voyant comme ça dans le même lit, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son frère quelques jours avant qu'il ne tombe vraiment malade.

_FLASHBACK_

_Petite cabane de pêche abandonnée. Cuidad Juarez. Deux semaines auparavant. _

_Ils venaient de faire une halte à Cuidad Juares, après près de deux semaines de fuite, Michael avait annoncé qu'ils feraient halte ici avant de rejoindre le Panama. Ils s'étaient installés dans une cabane abandonnée un peu en retrait de la ville. Michael avait passé beaucoup de temps seul au bord d'un petit lac, pensif. Un jour, Lincoln l'avait rejoint._

_Linc :__ Elle te manque c'est ça ???_

_Michael venait de relever la tête brusquement tiré de ses pensées._

_Michael :__ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

_Linc :__ Je te parle du docteur Tancredi, elle te manque, je le vois bien. Tu devrais l'appeler._

_Michael :__ Je ne peux pas._

_Mais Lincoln Burrows voyait bien que son frère avait besoin d'elle._

_Linc :__ Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir vraiment tomber amoureux un jour._

_Michael :__ Je ne suis pas amoureux._

_Linc :__ Non c'est pire que ça, tu l'as dans la peau ta toubib'._

_Michael :__ Elle a trop souffert à cause de moi, je ne veux plus entrer dans sa vie, alors arrête de me parler d'elle._

_En colère, Michael jeta le caillou qu'il avait dans la main et retourna à la cabane. Linc le laissa faire, il savait que son frère avait besoin de se calmer, et pour ça il devait être seul._

_FLASHBACK_

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant, j'aborde la série Jane et Tarzan mais j'ai assez explicité pour ne pas perdre le fils de l'histoire, juste pour information, Jane Porter est un flic de la police de New York et est joué par Sarah Wayne Callies (Prison Break)…_

_Désolé je devais mettre se chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai été privé d'internet pendant une semaine a cause d'un problème de réseau._

_Bonne lecture…_

Commissariat du 12ème district. New York. 17h30.

Les inspecteurs Jane Porter et Sam Sullivan étaient installés à leurs bureaux. Sam Sullivan observait sa collègue tout en parlant avec elle. Enceinte de cinq mois, il la trouvait plus belle et plus rayonnante que jamais mais il s'inquiétait pour elle. Sa relation avec « l'homme singe » ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, même si il savait que John Clayton Jr était sincère, il n'était pas rassuré sur l'avenir de son amie. Elle se leva et eut un vertige. Sam la rattrapa le temps qu'elle retrouve l'équilibre.

Sam : Hé ! Ça va ?

Jane : Oui c'est juste un vertige, ça va déjà mieux.

Sam : Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Jane : Non pas besoin. John va me rejoindre dès que j'aurais mis un pied dehors.

Sam : Et est ce que John a conscience que tu vas avoir un bébé ?

Jane : Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. John est fou de joie.

Puis elle s'éloigna pour quitter le bâtiment. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas dans la rue que John atterrit près d'elle venant d'on ne sait où. Les doigts recroquevillés, il lui caressa la joue puis tous deux marchèrent cote à cote en silence. Parfois les mots étaient de trop entre eux, ils préféraient simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre. Mais finalement Jane se décida à parler, rompant le silence apaisant qui s'était installé entre eux.

Jane : John…

Pour seule réponse, elle eut le droit un son rocailleux mais elle comprit qu'il l'écoutait.

Jane : Pour le bébé… Tu es sûr de…

Il s'arrêta net et se mit devant elle, posant une de ses mains sur le ventre de sa compagne, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

John : J'ai parlé avec Kate…

Kathleen Clayton était la tante de John, c'est elle qui avait fait en sorte de le protéger de son oncle Richard Clayton qui voulait le faire déclarer fou pour pouvoir disposer de ses parts dans la société Greystoke. Kathleen, elle avait recueilli John et avait tout fait, jusqu'à être prête à sacrifier ses parts dans Greystoke pour que Jane et John puissent vivre heureux.

John : On a discuté du bébé, elle m'a dit que les bébés d'homme avaient besoin de beaucoup d'amour et de soin. Ce bébé est là parce que je t'aime et pour le reste tu seras là pour m'apprendre.

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et elle se glissa dans les bras de son amant.

Jane : Oui je serais là.

Mais soudain, elle eut un nouveau vertige. John la serra dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

John : Je te tiens.

Jane : Je ne sens pas bien... J'ai mal à la tête…

John : Tu es brûlante…

Elle perdit connaissance.

John : Jane…

Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras l'entraînant vers l'appartement de Kathleen Clayton.

Appartement de Kathleen Clayton.

Pour la première fois, John passa par la porte au lieu d'utiliser la fenêtre. Entendant du bruit, Kathleen se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Kate : John ?…

John : Jane est malade…

Elle vit avec consternation la jeune femme inconsciente dans les bras de son neveu.

Kate : Met la sur le canapé je vais appeler un médecin.

John se dirigea vers le salon et avec une extrême douceur il allongea la jeune femme.

John : Jane ouvre les yeux.

Kate en arrivant dans la pièce resta en retrait et observa quelques instants son neveu, il était très doux avec sa compagne. Cet enfant à naître grandirait peut-être dans une famille hors du commun mais elle savait qu'il serait entouré d'amour. Elle avait encore en mémoire la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec John un mois auparavant, répondant aux questions que se posaient le jeune homme en voyant le ventre de Jane s'arrondir. Il aimait Jane et avait comprit que ce bébé était le résultat de leur amour. Elle se souvient aussi avoir affronté son frère après un conseil d'administration au sujet de Jane et du bébé. Richard Clayton pensait qu'il valait mieux faire intervenir les services sociaux car il jugeait irresponsable le faite de laisser à John la responsabilité d'un bébé. Mais ce dont il redoutait surtout c'est que cet enfant était l'héritier direct de John pour ses parts dans la société Greystoke.

Kate : Le médecin va arriver John.

Le jeune homme regarda sa tante fit un signe de tête et se re-concentra sur Jane. Kathleen s'approcha et toucha la jeune femme se rendant compte qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre.

Kate : Racontes moi ce qui s'est passé.

John : On discutait du bébé… Elle est tombée, je l'ai rattrapé, elle avait mal à la tête, et…

Kate : D'accord.

On sonna à la porte.

Kate : Je vais ouvrir ça doit être le médecin.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de la part du jeune homme, trop inquiet de l'état de santé de sa compagne.

Un quart d'heure plus tard…

Kate et le médecin étaient dans une pièce à l'écart du couple, Jane était encore inconsciente et John de plus en plus inquiet.

Médecin : Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Elle a de la fièvre mais aucun autre signe d'infection, et je ne veux rien tenter à cause de sa grossesse, vous devriez l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Kate : D'accord. Merci docteur.

Une fois le médecin parti, Kate se dirigea vers son téléphone. Son correspondant décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

_Voix :__ Oui._

Kate : Adam.

_Adam :__ Kathleen Clayton, je reconnais bien là ta voix. Mais tu tombes plutôt mal…_

Kate : J'ai besoin de ton aide.

_Adam :__ Je t'écoute._

Kate : La fiancée de mon neveu est malade, elle est enceinte de 5mois. Elle a perdu connaissance il y a un peu plus de trois quarts d'heure et ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, elle a de la fièvre et j'ai peur pour le bébé. John ne s'en remettrait pas.

_Adam :__ Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

Kate : Jane, Jane Porter.

_Adam :__ C'est pas vrai…_

Kate : Quoi ???

_Adam :__ Je t'envois immédiatement Shalimar et Brennan._

Kate : Ne me dit pas que…

_Adam :__ Si. Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras au Sanctuaire._

Kate : D'accord je la prépare pour le transfert mais John ne me laissera pas l'emmener.

_Adam :__ Qu'il vienne je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes._


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant, désolé d'avoir un peu tarder, enfin je pense je ne sais même pas qu'en j'ai envoyé le chapitre précédent…_

_Enfin bref bonne lecture…_

Le Sanctuaire.

Adam venait de raccrocher. Il était inquiet. Cela commençait à faire trop de malade pour être une simple coïncidence.

Shal : Ca va ???

Adam : Encore un malade et cette fois elle est enceinte de 5mois. Prend l'Hélix avec Brennan, je vous envois les coordonnées JPS. Soyez discret, il s'agit de la famille Clayton.

Lexa : Kathleen Clayton n'est pas un de tes donateurs ?

Adam : Si, aussi. Shal.

Shal : Oui ?

Adam : Il y a des chances que John Clayton sente ton coté animal. Il a passé près de 20ans dans la jungle au Congo et…

Lexa : Tu plaisantes ?!!!

Shal : D'accord je ferais attention.

Domicile de Gregory House. 20h30.

Avec l'aide de Wilson, Greg House avait transporté Ziva David jusqu'à son appartement, le tout dans le dos de Cuddy. Elle ne devait pas savoir pour Ziva, aussi bien pour protéger Ziva que l'hôpital, House ne voulait pas voir une agence gouvernementale se pointer dans son hôpital. Le docteur Cameron était là aussi, et House voyait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise depuis le départ de Wilson. Ziva était inconsciente sur le canapé.

House : Faite comme chez vous mais ne rangez rien.

Elle sourit à sa remarque avant de prendre place sur une chaise pendant que House s'installait au piano.

House : De toute façon vous êtes coincé là jusqu'à demain. Adam, ne peux pas venir avant.

Cameron comprit qu'elle allait donc passer la nuit chez House, elle se demandait pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'aide à elle, alors que le docteur Wilson semblait aussi connaître Ziva. Mais elle ne se risqua pas à poser de question, de toute façon elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il commença à jouer quelques notes quand…

Cameron : Qu'est ce que cette femme a de si particulier ???

Elle n'avait pas résisté, elle devait savoir, elle avait besoin de savoir. Il l'avait bien compris et il savait que sa question était légitime qu'il lui devait une réponse.

House : C'est une féline. Elle est le résultat d'un programme génétique israélien. Son ADN a été modifié quand elle n'était qu'un bébé.

Cameron : Comment l'avez vous connue ?

House : Le programme israélien n'était pas très au point, il y a eut beaucoup d'erreur, et Ziva a failli en mourir. Par chance si on peut dire, elle est la fille d'un des sous directeurs du Mossad. Elle a été envoyé aux Etats Unis pour être soigné. A l'époque je travaillais dans une entreprise de génétique, GenomeX, avec un certain Adam Kane. Je me suis occupé de Ziva à son arrivée, elle avait trois ans, sa souffrance était terrible, elle avait toutes les capacités d'un félin et elle ne maîtrisait rien. Je l'ai soigné et stabilisé, deux années entières de soin. Puis elle est repartie pour Israël. C'est pour ça que je vous ai serré dans mes bras, Ziva est habituée à mon odeur, et vu son état je voulais la mettre en confiance et vous protéger, Ziva a été élevé pour tuer…

La jeune femme voyait bien la souffrance sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait et sans réfléchir, elle lui prit la main. Trop secoué, House accepta cette marque d'affection sans rien dire. Il savait qu'il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Wilson, ce dernier connaissait l'existence de Ziva depuis bien longtemps, alors pourquoi avoir demander à Cameron, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Ou peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il voulait faire découvrir à Cameron une autre partie de sa vie qui sait. Ce qu'il savait maintenant c'était qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Ziva, il tenait beaucoup trop à elle.

Cameron : Ce que vous me dites est assez surprenant. Il existe beaucoup de ses êtres ?

House : On les appelle des nouveaux mutants, et ils sont un peu plus d'un millier. Ils ont développé des dons assez extraordinaires que l'on peut diviser en quatre catégories. (la voyant étouffer un bâillement) Mais nous en parlerons demain, il se fait tard, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Prenez mon lit.

Fatiguée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, elle prit la direction de l'armoire et prit au médecin un tee-shirt et un short. Elle se changea et se glissa dans les draps.

Le lendemain matin.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux complètement déstabilisée, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait jusqu'à se qu'elle pose les yeux sur House qui dormait à coté d'elle. Les bras de Greg la maintenaient fermement. Elle sourit doucement et referma les yeux se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras. Mais alors qu'elle avait de nouveau retrouvé le sommeil, un bruit de verre brisé les réveilla. Pas le temps de se sentir mal à l'aise, ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans le salon. Ziva était sur le sol, à demi-consciente, en essayant de se lever, elle avait perdu l'équilibre et avait brisé la lampe qui était posé sur le guéridon.

House : Ziva…

Cameron s'assura qu'elle allait bien.

Cameron : Comment a-t-elle fait pour se réveiller avec la dose de sédatif que vous lui avez donné ?

House : Je vous l'ai dit, elle est très forte et très résistante.

Mais alors qu'ils se regardaient, les yeux de House descendirent pour observer le corps de la jeune femme. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne portait qu'un des ses tee-shirts et un ses shorts, laissant voir ses longues jambes.

Cameron : Je crois que je vais aller m'habiller.

House : Vous devriez. Ils vont arrivés.

Mais alors qu'elle allait partir…

House : Cameron…

Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce regard le déstabilisa.

Cameron : Oui ?

House : Vous ne devrez jamais parler à personne de ce que vous aller voir. Vous allez entrer dans un monde très différent que celui que vous connaissez, et quitte à gâcher vos illusions, tout n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc.

Cameron : Si vous m'avez déjà laissé entrer dans votre monde c'est que vous me faites confiance…

Puis elle partit dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, House était entrain de discuter avec deux jeunes personnes, un homme châtain, plutôt musclé et mignon et une jeune femme brune.

House : Vous voilà enfin. Je crois qu'on peut partir. Rapide présentation, Docteur Allison Cameron, Jessie Kilmartin et Lexa Pierce.

Le Sanctuaire. Pendant ce temps.

Catherine Willows tournait en rond, essayant une nouvelle fois de joindre Grissom, parti à Boston pour un mois.

Cath : (laissant un message sur le répondeur) Gil, c'est Catherine, je sais que c'est au moins la dixième fois que je vous laisse un message, mais c'est vraiment important, l'état de Sara ne fait qu'empirer, elle a besoin de vous. Rappelez moi dès que vous avez ce message.

Elle remit le portable dans sa poche pendant que Kathleen Clayton s'approchait.

Kate : Toujours pas de réponse ?

Cath : Non.

Kate : Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire qu'il sache ou qu'il reste dans l'ignorance. Je n'ai pas vu mon neveu depuis qu'on est arrivé au Sanctuaire. Jane est sa raison de vivre, et il déteste se sentir impuissant pour la sauver.

Cath : Je crois que c'est ce que nous ressentons tous, si Sara meurt alors je perdrais aussi mon meilleur ami, Gil est quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas approché et pourtant cette gamine a un tel pouvoir sur lui. Je sais qu'il a déjà risqué sa carrière de professeur pour elle à l'université, je sais aussi que leur rupture à l'époque a été extrêmement dure, je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'a jamais pu la laisser loin de lui. Voilà les seules informations que j'ai en 10 ans d'amitié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça…

Kate : Parce que parler fait du bien. Allons voir comment elles vont.

Cath : Oui.

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

_J'ai du faire un choix pour différencier Sara Sidle de Sara Tancredi, j'ai donc mis un H a la fin du prénom du docteur Tancredi…_

_Bonne lecture._

Laboratoire.

Adam regarda Jane Porter et Sara Sidle, les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongées, inconscientes. Il avait réussi à faire baisser la fièvre mais n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'elles avaient. Il se sentait aussi observé, se concentrant sur les résultats du scanner il sursauta à l'arrivée de Kathleen et Catherine.

Kate : Tu as du nouveau ???

Adam : Malheureusement non. Leur ADN se détériore et je n'en trouve pas la raison.

Kate : Et pour le bébé ?

Adam : Pour le moment, ça va, elle est protégée par le placenta mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Et d'autres vont arrivés, si seulement Emma était là. Elle aurait pu m'aider.

Cath : Qui est Emma ???

Adam : C'était un membre de mon équipe, elle est morte…

Cath : Je suis désolé.

_Voix de Shal :__ Adam, on est entrain de se poser._

Adam : D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shal, Brennan et Lincoln arrivèrent et installèrent Sarah Tancredi et Michael Scofield.

Kate : (apercevant Sarah) Mais…

Adam : Oui elles sont jumelles mais elles ignorent toutes deux l'existence de l'autre. J'ai été obligé de les séparer quand elles ont été abandonné.

Kate : Pourquoi ???

Adam : Trop de pouvoir. Elles sont télépathes et déjà tout bébé, elles avaient développé des capacités bien trop ingérable.

Kate : Je n'ai jamais vu Jane se servir d'aucun pouvoir.

Adam : Parce seule, elles n'ont pratiquement aucun pouvoir.

Shal : (dont les yeux devinrent or) Il nous observe.

Kate : C'est fort probable, quand il s'agit de Jane, John n'a confiance qu'en très peu de personne qui d'ailleurs ce compte au nombre de trois.

Shal : Je vais aller lui parler.

Adam : Fais attention.

Shal : T'inquiète, le courant passe plutôt bien entre nous.

Shalimar quitta la pièce et en plusieurs bonds rejoignit une poutre de la structure du Sanctuaire, à plus de 10 mètres du sol. Elle savait pourquoi, il s'était mis là, il pouvait y voir l'intérieur du laboratoire depuis là.

Shal : Hé ! Ca va ?

John : Je veux que Jane se réveille.

Shal : Adam fait tout son possible pour ça.

John : Qui est la femme comme Jane ?

Shal : C'est sa sœur.

John : Elle n'est pas Nicki.

Shal : Non, elle s'appelle Sarah Tancredi, elle est médecin.

John : Alors pourquoi Jane ne m'a pas parlé d'elle ?

Shal : Jane ne connaît pas l'existence de Sarah. Aller viens avec moi, on va aller courir un peu dehors.

John : Jane…

Shal : Ta tante veille sur elle et elle est en sécurité ici.

John : (hésitant) D'accord.

Dans une voiture en direction du Sanctuaire.

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture avec Cameron, House serrait Ziva dans ses bras.

Cameron : Où allons-nous ?

Jessie : Au Sanctuaire.

House : C'est dans une montagne. Un lieu à la pointe de la technologie. La fille d'Adam est là bas ?

Jessie : Adam n'a pas de fille.

Lexa : Adam a une fille, Jessie. Personne n'est au courant c'est tout.

Jessie : Qui est-elle ?

Lexa : Non Jessie, oublie ce qui vient de se dire. Adam a le droit à une vie privée.

Jessie : (se mettant en colère) Adam et ses secrets ! Tu le défends, toi maintenant ???

Lexa : J'essaye juste qu'il n'y est pas de drame. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

Le Sanctuaire.

Adam mal à l'aise, vint à la rencontre de Gregory House. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vu depuis pas mal d'années. Et ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme dans une dispute magistrale au sujet de Ziva David. Adam avait bien vu que l'enfant avait pris une grande part dans la vie de House et il avait voulu le protéger quand le moment a été de renvoyer Ziva en Israël. Voilà qu'il apercevait Lexa et Jessie, se dernier tenait Ziva dans ses bras. Juste derrière eux deux personnes.

Adam : Jessie porte là au labo et fait lui passer un scanner j'arrive.

House : Adam !

Adam : Greg !

Les deux hommes se jugèrent du regard.

House : Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Tu t'es encore pris pour D.ieu !

Adam : Je ne suis pas responsable de cette maladie.

Cameron : Je suis le docteur Allison Cameron, enchantée de vous connaître.

Adam : Adam Kane.

Cameron : Cet endroit est génial.

Adam : (à House) Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu emmenais un de tes protégés.

L'ambiance entre les deux hommes était vraiment tendue.

House : J'avais besoin d'elle et nous auront besoin d'elle. Elle est immunologiste. Combien de malades ?

Adam : Pour le moment cinq avec Ziva.

House : Les mutations ???

Adam : Tous psionic à l'exception de Ziva.

House : Ziva est également télépathe en plus d'être une féline, tu l'aurais oublié ???

Adam : Oh non, je n'ai rien oublié de ta petite protégée préférée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire, où se trouvait encore Kathleen et Catherine.

Cameron : Mon D.ieu !

House : Ah non Cameron ! Laissez le là où il est celui là.

House regarda les patients les uns après les autres.

House : Celui là je le connais…

Cameron : C'est vrai moi aussi. Il s'agit de Michael Scofield, il est recherché par toutes les autorités fédérales.

Adam : Peu importe, son frère et lui sont là parce que Michael et Sarah sont malade.

Cameron : Pour le moment il faut les soigner. Cette femme va avoir un bébé.

House : Arg… Cameron non.

Cameron : Je ne fais que mon travail, House.

Elle venait de se mettre en colère contre lui. Et Kathleen entraîna Catherine à l'extérieur.

Kate : Laissons les seuls, je connais la relation entre ses deux là. Ils ne se supportent pas mais sont les meilleurs.

Cath : Vous semblez bien connaître se monde.

Kate : Je finance en partie se monde dont j'ignorais que Jane faisait partie d'ailleurs. Je fais ça pour équilibrer la balance car je sais que mon frère finance l'entreprise qui a décidé de se débarrasser des gens comme votre Sara.

Extérieur du Sanctuaire.

John et Shalimar venaient de s'arrêter au bord de l'eau, cela faisait bien près d'une heure qu'ils courraient, enfin Shal courrait, lui alternait course et sauts d'arbre en arbre.

Shal : Ca fait du bien.

John : Oui, c'est calme ici, pas comme à New York.

Shal : Pourquoi rester à New York alors ???

John : Jane. Jane aime New York.

Shal : Et toi tu aimes Jane.

John : Oui.

Shalimar mit les mains dans l'eau et s'en passa sur le visage, elle était en sueur, John en profita aussi pour se débarbouiller un peu.

Shal : Tu n'as jamais eu envie de retourner dans la jungle ?

John : Parfois. Mais je ne veux plus être loin d'elle. On a eu beaucoup d'ennuies pour être ensemble. Et grâce à Kate, Jane et moi nous sommes heureux.

Voix : Shal…

On venait d'appeler la jeune femme au loin. John et Shal l'avaient entendu.

Shal : Du calme, John, c'est Brennan. Viens…

Tous deux partirent et rejoignirent rapidement le jeune électrique. La jeune femme se glissa dans les bras de son amant.

Shal : Un problème ?

Brennan : Adam m'a demandé de te prévenir de la présence d'une autre féline dans le Sanctuaire même malade...

Shal : Pourquoi une autre féline ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des télépathes de malade.

Brennan : Elle est aussi télépathe d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle est arrivée avec deux médecins.

Il fit le tour de la couchette et saisit une forme presque invisible à la gorge. Dans le flou, une jeune femme brune apparue. Il resserra un peu plus ses doigts sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

Jane : (criant) John non !

Son cri ameuta tout le Sanctuaire, pendant que John desserra ses doigts sans vouloir la lâcher. Mais la jeune femme ferma les yeux et John la lâcha et recula de quelque pas, mais la peur qui se lisait sur le visage de John montrait qu'il ne contrôlait rien.

Jane : Ne lui faites pas de mal.

Femme brune : On se calme Tarzan. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, mais j'ai sous estimé ton potentiel.

Les autres arrivèrent enfin et ceux qui connaissaient la jeune femme restèrent pétrifiés.

Shal : Emma…

La féline avait les larmes aux yeux et Emma relâcha le contrôle mental qu'elle exerçait sur John.

Adam : C'est impossible, tu es…

Emma : Morte ? Oui je le suis enfin, je l'étais. Renaître de ses cendres est finalement bien plus simple que se battre contre se virus.

House : Bravo, Adam, tu as crée un Phénix, tu devrais être heureux.

Emma : C'est exactement ce que je suis docteur House, un Phénix. Mais j'ai fait une erreur, je ne pensais pas être détecter par Tarzan, je voulais les soigner et partir.

Shal : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que je ne peux pas rester Shal. J'ai des choses très importantes à faire. Je pensais aussi pouvoir les soigner seule, mais mon dernier combat m'a beaucoup trop affaibli.

Adam : Qu'est ce qui les rend malade ???

Emma : Un poison mental détruit leur ADN. Une onde envoyée à travers les systèmes de communication atteint les psionics les plus puissants.

Brennan : Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas affecté ?

Emma : Je le suis. C'est comme ça que j'ai détecté le virus. Me soigner m'a affaibli bien plus que je le pensais. Je ne pourrais soigner qu'une seule autre personne. Adam, j'ai besoin de savoir lequel est le plus puissant.

Adam : Le plus puissant seul est sûrement Michael mais vu que Jane est réveillée, les jumelles sont les plus puissantes.

Emma : Alors je vais soigner Sarah Tancredi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme encore inconsciente. Jane surprise poussa un cri et John se dirigea vers elle.

Jane : Elle… Elle…

Kate : C'est ta sœur jumelle, Jane.

Adam : Vous avez été séparées à la naissance, parce qu'à deux vous détenez un pouvoir trop puissant.

Jane : Je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

Emma : Bien sûr que si. Tu le découvriras bientôt. Sortez tous.

John fut le premier à s'exécuter, il avait senti le pouvoir d'Emma et ne voulait pas de nouveau être confronté à elle. Il prit Jane dans ses bras et quitta le laboratoire. Doucement les uns après les autres ils sortirent à leur tour.

Cath : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que cette femme était morte.

Shal : C'était le cas.

Adam : Emma est sûrement le mutant le plus puissant que j'ai connu avec Gabriel Ashlock.

Lexa : Et bien je crois que maintenant elle est encore bien plus puissante.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre… Bonne lecture !!!_

Laboratoire.

Emma se sentait fatiguée, mais elle devait le faire avant de perdre le contrôle de son mental et surtout de son corps. Se corps qui était trop faible pour continuer à subir autant de torture, elle avait tellement envie de tout arrêter et devait pourtant continuer. Elle regarda la jeune Sarah Tancredi, et se positionna au-dessus d'elle avant de rentrer en contact avec son esprit, des centaines d'images de la vie de la jeune femme, ses sentiments, ses souffrances, tout la percuta de plein fouet avant qu'elle ne réussisse à canaliser son esprit sur le virus afin de le détecter. Mais même si Emma se forçait à rester concentrer sur le virus, l'image de l'homme qui était allongée à coté du docteur Tancredi lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Elle se concentra une nouvelle fois de toutes ses forces, pour enfin le trouver, et le neutraliser, ne prêtant absolument pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Dans la salle principale, les murs avaient commencé à trembler, plusieurs vitres explosèrent. Les ampoules chauffées à blanc par cette surdose d'énergie explosèrent à leur tour. Une poutre au plafond céda, House poussa Cameron de la ligne de mire, mais terrifiée la jeune femme l'entraîna dans sa chute. Il retomba lourdement sur elle. Tous deux en eurent le souffle coupé. Ils se regardèrent comme si plus rien autour n'existait. Il avait eu peur, oh oui ça il pouvait se l'avouer il avait eu une peur de tous les diables. Il savait qu'il aurait du se relever, ainsi sur le corps de sa jeune collègue, il devait l'écraser mais il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien. La respiration de Cameron était chaotique encore sous l'effet de la peur et de la surprise, il venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air et elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance, elle ne pouvait pas, les murs tremblaient encore et il savait qu'il serait incapable de la bouger si une autre poutre venait à tomber. Il se redressa et l'aida à en faire autant. L'aidant à se tenir assise. Elle était trop faible et perdit connaissance dans les bras de House.

House : Cameron, réveillez-vous. Je vous en prie Allison.

Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, il fut rassurer quand les murs cessèrent de trembler.

Jessie : Emma.

Lexa : Jessie, non.

Lexa Pierce se lança à la poursuite du jeune moléculaire. Pendant que John protégeait sa compagne, trop heureux de la savoir en meilleure santé. Mais peu importait à House tout ce qui se passait autour de lui trop focalisé sur le docteur Cameron.

House : Cameron faite un effort.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux mais il dût lui tenir la tête pour que celle-ci ne dodeline pas trop. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus, se raccrochant à ça.

Cameron : Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Ils étaient proches, trop proches, et il mourrait d'envie de goûter ses lèvres. Elle appréciait le contact de ses mains sur ses joues. Mais alors qu'elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur pour l'humidifier, il ne résista pas et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'embrasser soit aussi doux et agréable. Son cœur battait la chamade pendant qu'il glissait une de ses mains derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Adam : House, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le diagnosticien émit une sorte de grognement contre les lèvres de sa compagne. Front contre front il la vit sourire.

House : Il faut que j'y aille.

Cameron : Oui…

Il lui posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres et se leva pour rejoindre Adam au laboratoire. Le généticien était entrain de s'occuper d'Emma, la jeune télépathe était inconsciente, épuisée par l'effort.

Adam : Occupe-toi du docteur Tancredi.

House : Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de faire ce qu'il était entrain de dire car le docteur Tancredi était entrain d'émerger. House ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il savait que cette femme allait paniquer quand elle ouvrirait les yeux. Il sentit une main sur son dos, il se retourna et vit Cameron, la jeune femme prit sa place et examina Sarah Tancredi. La jeune mutante finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Cameron : (d'une voix douce) Bonjour Sarah, je suis le docteur Allison Cameron. Vous êtes en sécurité.

Sarah : Michael…

Cameron : Il est à coté de vous.

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour apercevoir son ex patient. Elle tendit la main pour toucher la joue de Michael.

Sarah : Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas.

Cameron : Il n'a pas encore été soigné.

Sarah : Michael…

Cameron : Vous pouvez vous lever ???

Sarah : Je vais essayer.

Elle se mit debout et fit quelques pas mais en se dirigeant vers Michael elle croisa le regard de Lincoln Burrows.

Sarah : Je suis désolé, Lincoln.

Linc : Ce n'est rien docteur Tancredi, vous allez pouvoir le soigner maintenant, ils ont une solution.

Sarah s'avança d'un pas et se glissa dans ses bras. Lincoln fut surprit par se geste mais il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Cameron se tourna vers House et celui ci roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Cameron le laissa partir, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Elle se dirigea donc vers Adam qui vérifiait toujours l'état de santé de la jeune Emma.

Cameron : Comment va–t-elle ?

Adam : Elle est épuisée. Et je crois que ce n'est pas seulement à cause des deux guérisons. Son corps est recouvert de marque de coups, elle a beaucoup maigrie, son corps est trop faible, et elle semble pourtant mentalement tellement plus puissante. Je suis désolé… Vous ne savez pas trop de quoi je parle.

Cameron : Pas vraiment…

Adam : Pouvez vous veiller sur elle.

Cameron : Bien sûr.

Adam laissa Emma au soin de Cameron et de Shal qui venait d'arriver au chevet de son amie. Il se dirigea vers Sarah.

Adam : Docteur Tancredi.

Sarah : Adam… Merci.

Adam : Je n'y suis pour rien dans votre guérison. Venez il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un.

Sarah Tancredi suivit Adam après un dernier regard pour le jeune Michael encore inconscient. Ils quittèrent le laboratoire et Adam l'entraîna sur quelque pas pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir Jane Porter qui discutait avec son compagnon. John ayant senti la présence de Sarah, s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec intérêt, l'observant sous les moindres détails.

John : Tu es Sarah.

Sarah : Oui.

John : Tu ressembles tellement à Jane.

Sarah : Nous sommes jumelles.

Jane s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras de son amant.

Jane : John...

Il lui caressa le visage et parti.

Sarah : Il a raison on se ressemble tellement.

Chacune tendit la main vers l'autre et la toucha, mais lors de se bref contact, une décharge électrique leur traversa le corps. Elles s'éloignèrent brusquement mais retentèrent quand même l'expérience. Un contact beaucoup plus prolongé cette fois, elles ressentirent un grand pouvoir les envahirent peu à peu.

Jane & Sarah : Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là… Oui.

Elles cessèrent la connexion en riant.

Sarah : C'est tellement étrange.

Jane : Oui. (changeant de sujet) Alors comme ça tu es médecin.

Sarah : Oui.

Jane : Dans une prison Fox River.

Sarah : Autrefois oui. Et toi ?

Jane : Je suis flic à New York.

Instinctivement, Sarah regarda en direction du laboratoire où Michael se trouvait.

Jane : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais qui est ton compagnon. Michael Scofield et l'autre est son frère Lincoln Burrows. Je sais ce que sait de tout risquer par amour. J'ai tout mis dans la balance pour John, mon travail, ma vie, ma liberté. Sans Kathleen Clayton, je serais soit en prison soit entrain de fuir avec John.

Sarah : Et ça en valait la peine ?

Jane : Tu le sais déjà au fond de ton cœur, mais oui ça en valait la peine.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre bien rond, et hésitante, Sarah en fit autant.

Jane : Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je suis avec John même si parfois les choses sont difficile.

Sarah : John est quelqu'un de particulier comme ta fille, je le sens…

Jane : Oui je le ressens aussi.

Le lien était très fort entre les jeunes femmes, le contact physique entre elles, leurs faisait découvrir un nouveau monde. Jane décida de tester quelque chose, elle se concentra sur un de ses souvenirs.

_FLASHBACK_

_New York. __Deux mois auparavant._

_Jane Porter profita de sa pause déjeuné pour demander à Sam Sullivan son collègue et ami de la déposer au cabinet médical. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop nerveuse pour conduire, Sam s'exécuta sans harceler la jeune femme de questions. Il savait pourquoi elle allait la bas puisque c'est lui qui lui avait dit de prendre rendez-vous. Quand elle revint dans la voiture, il ne dit rien, il savait de quoi il en retournait._

_Sam :__ Je vais te déposer chez toi, je crois qu'il faut que tu te reposes._

_Jane :__ Non._

_Sam :__ Il est hors de question que tu retournes travailler aujourd'hui._

_Jane :__ Tu… tu peux me conduire chez Kathleen Clayton, s'il te plait._

_Sam :__ Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller maintenant ?_

_Jane :__ Il faut que je parle à John._

_Elle savait qu'elle devait le dire à John mais elle était complètement paniquée à cette idée, elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction. Cela faisait à peine cinq mois qu'ils pouvaient vivre leur amour sans craindre Richard Clayton ou la police. Voilà qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de Kathleen, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, Sam était parti maintenant et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force de rentrer à pied, elle frappa et en peu de temps la porte souffrit sur une des propriétaires de l'entreprise Greystoke._

_Kate :__ Bonjour. Entrez._

_Jane :__ John est là ?_

_Kate :__ Non mais venez._

_Les deux femmes s'installèrent au salon._

_Kate :__ Vous êtes très pâle. Vous allez bien ?_

_Mais la jeune détective ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées._

_Kate :__ Hé Jane ! Vous êtes avec moi ?_

_Jane :__ Pardon j'étais perdu ailleurs._

_Kate :__ Je vois ça, vous voulez un café ?_

_Jane :__ Non, merci je suis bien trop énervée comme ça._

_Kate :__ Un problème ?_

_Jane :__ Oui… non…_

_Jane Porter se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Kathleen voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle obligea doucement la jeune femme à s'asseoir._

_Kate :__ Vous pouvez me parler, je ne vous jugerais pas._

_La jolie détective avait la gorge serrée, elle se sentait incapable de parler, elle sortie donc de sa poche la feuille de résultat de sa prise de sang et la tendit à la tante de John. Cette dernière déplia la feuille et la parcoura des yeux._

_Kate :__ Oh vous êtes…_

_Jane :__ Oui de 11 semaines._

_Kate :__ Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'avorter ???_

_Jane :__ Non, c'est hors de question, je n'y ai même pas songé. J'aime John…_

_Kate :__ Et il vous aime aussi._

_Jane :__ Je sais. Je ne veux pas tuer notre enfant même si je n'avais pas prévu de tomber enceinte. J'ai si peur de la réaction de John, je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer que nous allons avoir un bébé._

_Mais alors que Kathleen allait lui répondre, John arriva assez brusquement dans la pièce faisant sursauter sa tante. Contrairement à Jane qui ne sourcilla pas, comme si inconsciemment elle avait senti sa présence. John fit un bond pour atterrir accroupi sur le canapé à coté de Jane. Le silence était pesant et Kathleen préféra s'éclipser. Il frôla de sa main la joue de la jeune femme et lui releva le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait très stressée. Il fit glisser son pouce le long du sillon qu'avait laissé l'unique larme qui s'était échappé des yeux de la jeune femme puis descendit doucement jusqu'à son ventre. Il observait la jeune femme avec une extrême douceur avant de la prendre dans ses bras._

_John :__ Chut, ne sois pas triste… Moi je suis heureux._

_FLASHBACK_

Sarah venait d'assister comme un spectateur au souvenir de sa sœur. Elle rompit le contact celui si étant trop intense entre les deux femmes.

Sarah : Comment as-tu fais ça ???

Jane : Je suis désolé.

Sarah : Ne le sois pas. C'était génial.

Jane : Parle-moi de Michael. Je sais que son frère et lui font partie des personnes les plus recherchés par les autorités.

Sarah : Je sais que Michael s'est fait enfermer dans cette prison pour en faire sortir son frère qui a été accusé d'un meurtre qui n'a même pas eu lieu. Il est doué mais tellement torturé, paradoxalement c'est l'homme le plus doux que je connaisse. Moi qui étais pleine de principe et de moral, je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir alors que nous n'avions échangé dans cette prison qu'un baiser et une vague promesse. Je crois que je l'aime vraiment mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais une nouvelle fois la force de tous tenter, la dernière fois j'ai failli en mourir.

Jane : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Sarah : Je… J'ai replongé, j'ai fait une overdose de morphine.

Jane lui posa une main compatissante sur le bras créant ainsi un contact télépathique.

Sarah : Je me sens observée.

Jane : En réalité c'est moi qui sens sa présence. John n'est pas loin.

Sarah : J'arrive à ressentir ses émotions mais ça se mélange avec les autres.

Jane rompit le contact physique et toutes ses émotions disparurent de leurs esprits pour ne laisser que les leurs.

Jane : D'après cet Adam, nous serions télépathes.

Sarah : C'est la vérité.

Jane : Nous devrions aller nous reposer car apparemment la tache ne va pas être simple pour nous demain.

Sarah : Oui va te reposer, moi je retourne auprès de Michael.

Lorsque Sarah entra dans le laboratoire, elle fut déstabilisée par le calme et la sérénité de la pièce. Emma était là, mi-visible, mi-invisible dans une sorte de bulle télépathique qui la coupait totalement du monde. Sarah pouvait ressentir la puissance de cette bulle et elle évita d'en approcher préférant s'installer au chevet de Michael. Hésitante, elle finit par lui prendre la main.

Sarah : Michael…

Doucement sans lui lâcher la main, elle lui parla doucement, de ce qu'elle ressentait, pourquoi elle avait prit le risque de laisser la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte, de ses sentiments pour lui, car elle n'avait plus peur de ce qu'elle ressentait, Jane venait sans qu'elle le sache de lui redonner confiance en elle.

Dans la salle principale du Sanctuaire, tout était calme, Catherine lisait dans un coin une revue scientifique prêtée par Adam, tranquillement installé dans un coin. De toutes façons, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, attendre que Sara se réveille, attendre que Grissom appelle, en un mot, attendre. Mais elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur les mots d'un article qui d'habitude lui aurait semblé passionnant, là les mots ne semblaient former dans son esprit qu'une suite de mot sans aucun sens logique, elle était inquiète, Sara et elle n'avait jamais été vraiment amies, et pourtant elle lui avait confié son secret à elle, pourquoi elle et pas Grissom. Elle se posait aussi cette question, elle savait que Gil comme Sara n'avait jamais pu sortir vraiment l'autre de sa vie, même après des années d'absence, ils avaient repris leur relation où tout s'était arrêté, il avait tout de suite pensé à elle pour le poste, et elle avait tout abandonné pour le rejoindre. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle voyait bien que cette non-relation les faisait souffrir au moins autant l'une que l'autre. Et pourtant depuis quelques mois, il semblait y avoir une évolution, Sara était plus calme et Gil passait bien moins de temps au bureau. Soudain son téléphone sonna la faisant sursauter. Elle sortie le petit appareil et l'ouvrit avant de le porter à son oreille.

Cath : Willows… Gil, c'est toi enfin… Non restez où vous êtes, je viens vous chercher… Non je ne suis pas à Las Vegas… Sara… Oui, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha.

Jessie : Je vous conduis quelque part ?

Cath : A Harvard.

Lexa : Je viens avec vous.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous trois vers le garage.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Extérieur du Sanctuaire.

Installée sur un rocher, le docteur Cameron observait le ciel, profitant de la chaleur de cette fin de nuit d'été. Au loin, le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Elle se sentait si fatiguée et pourtant elle était incapable de dormir. Toutes ses nouvelles choses qu'elle avait apprise, avaient un peu mis en branle son univers. Elle commençait un peu à mieux comprendre son patron. Soudaine elle sursauta en entendant la voix de House derrière elle.

House : Comment as tu réussi à sortir du Sanctuaire sans te faire remarquer ? Cet endroit est une vrai prison.

Cameron : Je suis sortie en même temps qu'une certaine Shalimar.

House : Ah la nièce d'Adam.

Cameron : Vous… Tu as parlé d'une fille dans la voiture.

House : Non Adam est comme un père pour Shalimar mais elle est la fille de sa sœur, sa véritable fille est Sara Sidle, la petite brune qui est malade.

Gregory House s'approcha pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

Cameron : Tout ça est bien compliqué !

House : C'est pour ça que j'ai quitter se monde la première fois.

Cameron : Il y a eu une autre fois ?

House : Quand Ziva a eu quinze ans, elle eut de nouveau des graves ennuies de santé mais personne ne pouvait l'approcher alors Adam a une nouvelle fois fait appelle à moi.

Cameron : Et comme s'était Ziva, tu y es allé.

House : Oui. Mais quand le directeur David a eu nouvelle fois repris sa fille pour qu'elle termine son horrible entraînement, j'ai tout abandonné.

Cameron : Directeur de quoi ?

House : Mossad, Ziva est israélienne. Adam n'a rien fait, je n'ai rien pu faire…

Cameron : Et cette nouvelle vie à Princeton Plainsboro ne t'ennuie pas ?

House : Ca a ses avantages.

Elle se retourna pour pouvoir le voir et vit qu'il l'observait avec gourmandise. Surprise elle rougit violemment.

House : Allie ne soit pas aussi prude.

Nerveuse par une si soudaine proximité et par le regard que lui lançait House, elle se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Puis elle se saisit de la nuque de House l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser. Il fut agréablement surpris par la réaction de sa jeune compagne. Il adorait son audace, son parfum, la douceur de ses lèvres… Elle le rompit le baiser alors qu'il en aurait voulu tellement plus.

Cameron : Et la tu me trouves toujours aussi prude ???

House : Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, non.

Elle se glissa dans ses bras et appuya son dos contre son torse pour terminer d'admirer le levé du soleil.

Cameron : C'est magnifique.

House : (cynique) Ca arrive tous les jours tu sais.

Cameron : Tais toi et regarde !

House : (l'observant elle) Tu as raison c'est magnifique.

Le Sanctuaire. Laboratoire.

Emma sortie de sa bulle télépathique quand les jumelles entrèrent dans le laboratoire avec Adam.

Emma : Adam, je te promet qu'il n'y aura pas de casse cette fois.

Adam : Bien alors je vous laisse.

Emma : Oui se serait mieux.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant d'expliquer la marche à suivre aux jumelles.

Jane : Est ce qu'il y a des risques pour mon bébé ?

Emma : Non, je vais l'isoler avec mes pouvoirs pour plus de sécurité mais elle ne craint rien. Le plus important est que vous ne vous perdiez pas dans l'esprit de Michael, surtout toi Sarah, tu risques de voir des choses qui pourront d'attirer, ça peut être tentant.

Sarah : J'ai compris, je ferais attention.

Emma DeLauro avait décidé de commencer par l'esprit de Michael Scofield car il était celui qui était le plus torturé, et Emma savait qu'elles auraient besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour réussir se tour de force. Les jumelles prirent place au dessus de la tête de Michael et se donnèrent la main. Une vague d'énergie télépathique leur parcoura les corps, et elle commencèrent à ressentir des choses qu'elles ne sentaient pas sans se contact physique. Elles se recentrèrent sur Michael. Totalement concentré sur l'esprit du jeune homme, les jumelles le pénétrèrent sans trop de difficulté, mais leur progression vers le virus fut plus difficile, Sarah serra un peu plus fort la main de sa sœur pour s'assurer que celle si la soutenait. Un flot de souvenirs envahirent les jeunes femmes, un enchaînent de flash, remontant assez loin dans le passé de Michael. Michael, enfant dans une cour d'école se faisant taper dessus et Lincoln qui vient à son secours. Michael sur les bancs de la fac, seul, ne se mêlant pas aux autres. Le premier procès de Lincoln. Un soirée avec une femme brune. Le procès de Lincoln pour le meurtre du frère de la présidente Carolyn Reynolds. La préparation de son plan d'évasion. Son enfermement. Sa première rencontre avec Sarah. A se moment les flashe s'enchaînèrent avec plus de rapidité, Sarah, Sarah... Toujours Sarah comme si son esprit s'était entièrement tourné sur la jeune femme à cette instant comme si son esprit avait sentie la présence de la jeune femme. Ses images troublèrent Sarah qui se re-concentra sur le virus. Une fois localisé, elles le détruirent avec une facilité qui les déconcerta et elles quittèrent l'esprit de Michael Scofield. Sarah se tourna immédiatement vers sa sœur qui semblait beaucoup plus épuisée par cette effort qu'elle.

Sarah : Ca va ?

Jane : Je... J'ai besoin de me reposer.

La détective esquissa un sourire pour rassurer sa sœur.

Jane : Il faut que je me repose un peu.

Sarah aida Jane à s'allonger, lui caressa doucement les cheveux, une fois cette dernière endormit elle se dirigea vers Michael. Emma, elle, semblait avoir disparut de la pièce. Elle le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux, il semblait si faible qu'elle eut mal au cœur.

Sarah : Hé !

Michael : Sarah...

Sarah : Je suis là.

Michael : Je t'ai entendu...

Puis il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

Sarah : Repose toi, tu en as besoin.

Elle quitta la pièce, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Campus de l'université d'Harvard. Boston. Pendant ce temps.

Grissom attendait nerveusement Catherine à la terrasse d'un café. L'air était doux et le soleil commençait à se remplir le ciel de ses rayons. Quand enfin il aperçu Catherine, cette dernière approcha et s'installa à sa table pendant que Lexa et Jessie s'installèrent à une autre table plus loin.

Cath : Bonjour.

Un serveur approcha.

Cath : Un café s'il vous plait.

Grissom : Et un autre pour moi. Mettez ça sur ma note.

Serveur : Bien Docteur Grissom.

Grissom : Comment va Sara ??? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Cath : Elle est entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Pour ce qui s'est passé, je n'en suis pas sûre. D'après le docteur Kane, une sorte de poison détruisait son ADN.

Grissom : Vous avez bien fait de la conduire à son père, Sara est différente de nous.

Cath : Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Grissom : Parce qu'elle voulait pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Sara et moi avons bien souvent des désaccords assez terrible.

Cath : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé la première fois ?

Grissom : Quand ?

Cath : Quand elle était votre élève.

Grissom : Ah se moment là.

Cath : On est amis Gil, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Grissom : Sara suivait mes cours, elle était si douée, elle a attiré mon attention. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapproché. Et un soir, nous sortions d'un pièce de théâtre et je l'ai raccompagné chez elle comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois là elle m'a invité à boire un café, j'aurais du refusé, elle était si jeune...

_FLASHBACK_

_Gil venait de garer la voiture dans l'allée, la jeune Sara vivait dans un petit pavillon en bordure du campus dans une de ses résidences développés pour les étudiants. Il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne la chercher pour passer du temps avec elle. Parfois il allait au théâtre, dans un café-discussion. Se soir, ils s'étaient rendu au théâtre pour assister à une représentation de Roméo et Juliette. Ils s'étaient habillé élégant pour l'occasion. Il portait un costume noir chemise blanche, nœud pap. Elle dans sa robe de soie bordeaux l'avait laissé sans voix. Comme chaque fois, il descendit de la voiture, en fit le tour et lui ouvrit la porte pour la raccompagner à l'entrée. Toutefois il y avait quelque chose de différent, arrivée à la porte, elle hésita à entrer et se tourna vers lui, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. La soirée avait été tellement agréable._

_Sara :__ Je peux vous invité à boire un café ?_

_Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait été audacieuse dans sa demande et avait peur qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Il savait qu'il aurait dû refusé, il était prof et elle étudiante mais elle était également si belle, si douce. Il fit un signe de tête, faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait son invitation. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra avec lui, mais à peine eut-elle fit un pas qu'elle se prit les pieds dans la boule à rat qu'elle n'avait pas ranger avant de partir et manqua de tomber. Par chance, il la rattrapa de justesse mais ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs cœurs s'emballèrent, et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement avant de se toucher dans un tendre baiser qui en quelques secondes s'enflamma d'une passion incontrôlable. Les baisers s'enchaînèrent, les caresses se firent plus présente dans un besoin vital d'être le plus près possible de l'autre. _

_Le lendemain matin. _

_Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui, Sara dormait paisiblement, blottie dans ses bras. Il l'observa, elle ressemblait à un ange. Il avait passé une nuit géniale et avait découvert une autre facette de la jeune et jolie Sara. Il lui posa un doux baiser dans les cheveux, elle remua et ouvrit les yeux._

_Grissom :__ (à mi-voix) Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller._

_Elle lui sourit sans quitter ses bras._

_Sara :__ Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis heureuse que tu sois resté, j'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux et que tu ne sois plus là._

_Grissom :__ Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir._

_Il lui caressa doucement la joue._

_Sara :__ Je suis tellement bien, je n'ai pas envie de me lever._

_Grissom :__ Alors faisons la grasse matinée._

_Elle sourit à cette idée mais se redressa._

_Sara :__ J'ai cours dans exactement une heure trente et je crois que tu as aussi un cours à donner._

_Grissom :__ C'est vrai._

_Sara :__ Un bon bain ça te tente ???_

_Grissom :__ Volontiers._

_FASHBACK_

Cath : Après ça vous êtes sortie ensemble.

Grissom : Pendant plus d'un an à vrai dire. Je l'aimais comme un fou, j'ai tout risqué pour elle.

Cath : Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Grissom : Elle est tombée enceinte.

Catherine venait de comprendre, tout commençait à devenir clair pour elle dans la complexité de la relation entre Sara et son ami.

Grissom : J'ai été tellement maladroit, je n'étais pas prêt à avoir un enfant, elle non plus, je l'ai compris bien après, elle me demandait de l'aide et moi j'ai pris peur. Je n'ai pas répondu à ses appels, et elle a fini par venir chez moi pour me dire qu'elle partait, on s'est disputé et je n'ai pas su la retenir. Il m'a fallu près de trois ans pour retrouver sa trace, elle était retourné dans sa ville natale.

Cath : Je suis désolé.

Grissom : Après ça j'ai veillé sur elle dans l'ombre, jusqu'au moment ou j'ai trouvé le courage de la faire venir auprès de moi.

Cath : Et maintenant ?

Grissom : Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques mois et je fais attention à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs avec elle.

Cath : Quand avez vous su pour sa différence ?

Grissom : Ca fait longtemps maintenant, nous devions être ensemble depuis trois mois quand elle a commencé à développer certains dons de télékinésie notamment. Je l'ai aidé à le contrôler.

Cath : Vous avez pris peur pour un bébé mais pas pour des dons de télékinésie. J'ai du mal à vous comprendre parfois Gil.

Grissom : Je n'ai pas peur de la science, mais j'ai peur de ce que je ressens et en particulier avec Sara.

Cath : L'amour n'est simple pour personne Gil.

Grissom : J'ai peur d'aimer et Sara ne sait pas comment aimer à cause de son passé douloureux. Et il y a notre différence d'age…

Cath : (le coupant) Ca c'est des balivernes.

Grissom : Comment va Sara ?

Cath : Il savent comment la soigner.

Grissom : J'ai besoin de la voir.

Cath : Pourquoi es-tu parti pour un mois ?

Grissom : Pour réfléchir à ma vie et à ma relation avec Sara.

Cath : Et ?

Grissom : Et je veux la voir.

Cath : Allons y.

A une autre table. Pendant ce temps.

Lexa et Jessie observèrent la scène de loin tout en discutant.

Jessie : Ils sont amants.

Lexa : Ils sont amis. Le docteur Grissom est le compagnon d'une des mutantes malades. La petite brune.

Jessie : Sara Sidle ???

Lexa : Oui. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'ils sont ensemble. Ca c'est plus de quinze ans qu'ils jouent au jeu du chat et de la souris.

Jessie : Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Lexa : Parce que je connais personnellement la fille d'Adam et son éternel Roméo.

Jessie : Alors Adam a bien une fille.

Lexa : Oui mais elle est le résultat d'une expérience faite par la Confrérie pour avoir un moyen de pression sur Adam. Ils savaient qu'il n'abandonnerait pas vraiment sa fille biologique même si elle est le résultat d'une expérience. Adam a découvert son existence alors que Sara avait 15ans. Mais elle avait déjà tellement fait de foyers et de familles d'accueil qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre avec personne. Il s'est assuré de lui faire avoir son indépendance et lui à payer ses études. Depuis il veille sur elle à distance.

Jessie : Rien que ça !!

Lexa : Pour la protéger, Adam veut qu'un minimum de personnes connaissent son existence.


	7. Chapter 7

Le Sanctuaire. Laboratoire.

Michael Scofield ouvrit doucement les yeux puis chercha à les poser sur une personne. Au fond de la pièce un homme aux cheveux long assis sur le lit, une jeune femme la tête posée sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de Sarah son cœur se serra, la jeune femme voyant qu'il était réveillé, s'approcha de lui.

Jane : John, va chercher le docteur Tancredi.

L'homme blond quitta la pièce après un dernier regard pour sa compagne comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité.

Jane : Bonjours Michael, je suis Jane Porter.

Michael : (faible) Tu es Sarah.

Jane : Non, enfin nous sommes pareil, mais Sarah va arriver.

Mais le jeune homme têtu se mit debout et quitta le laboratoire.

Bureau d'Adam.

Kathleen Clayton, Lincoln Burrows et Adam Kane discutaient au sujet du meurtre du frère de la présidente et son accession à la tête de l'état.

Adam : J'ai bien peur que la Confrérie soit derrière tout ça.

Kate : Je ne sais pas, Carolyn Reynolds devient vraiment puissante et je ne crois pas que se soit dans l'intérêt de la Confrérie de laisser une personne aussi puissante et peu malléable à la tête des Etats Unies.

Linc : Et si ils avaient tout simplement perdu le contrôle.

Adam : C'est possible aussi.

Linc : Trop de personnes sont mortes pour qu'elle arrive là.

Adam : Je comprend que vous voulez protéger votre frère…

Linc : Je dois aussi protéger Sarah maintenant. Michael pourrait tout risquer pour Sarah, il était prêt à tout risquer et faire demi tour pour elle. Si il n'était pas tombé malade il serait sûrement tombé dans un piège. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que la faire venir.

Kathleen eut un rire nerveux.

Adam : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kate : Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que Jane Porter et Sarah Tancredi ont tellement de points communs que s'en est effrayant.

Adam : Pas tant que ça. Chez les jumeaux, il existe un lien naturel et pour les sœurs, se lien est accrue par leur capacité télépathique, il a toujours existé et maintenant qu'elles se connaissent le pire est à craindre.

Kate : Comment ça ?

Adam : Elles vont devoir apprendre à maîtriser se don car sa puissance est terrible. A l'age de 6mois elles déplaçaient des objet par télépathie et pouvaient influencer les gens qui les entouraient. C'est pour ça qu'elles ont été abandonné et qu'elles ont été séparé. Il faudra veillé sur les deux sœurs.

Kate : Je veillerais sur Jane comme je veille sur John, elle fait partie de ma famille maintenant.

Linc : Et moi je veillerais sur Sarah pour les mêmes raisons. Mais il faut que vous m'aidiez à les mettre en sécurité. Il est impossible de rester aux USA à cause des avis de recherche et de la police.

Michael : (arrivant) Je visais le Panama mais se n'est plus possible à cause de l'agent Mahone. Ca fait trop longtemps que Sarah a quitté Chicago maintenant elle est aussi en danger. Je ne voulais pas ça pour elle, j'ai fait l'erreur de m'attacher à elle.

Sarah qui passait par là n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre la fin de la conversation. Elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Michael. Celui ci se retourna pour plonger son regard dans celui de Sarah.

Sarah : Laisse moi choisir ce qui est bon pour moi.

Le regard du jeune homme changea et partit. La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Lincoln s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Linc : Ne vous en faites pas. Il a besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir. Michael est quelqu'un de très spécial, vous devrez vous y faire.

Sarah : Je le comprend bien mieux que ce que vous pouvez penser.

Elle se lança à sa poursuite.

Adam : Elle a raison, elle le connaît peut-être mieux que personne. Elle a été dans sa tête.

Sarah accéléra le pas pour rattraper Michael. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'écart. Sans lâcher la main de la jeune femme il se tourna vers elle.

Michael : Sarah c'est trop dangereux.

Mais alors qu'il voulait s'éloigner, elle referma un peu plus sa main sur la sienne, se contact le fit s'arrêter net.

Michael : T'éloigner de moi est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie. Je me souviens de chaque mot que tu as prononcé pendant mon sommeil. Et je veux que tu saches que je t'… Je tiens à toi mais je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes. Je ne veux pas t'offrir cette vie.

Sarah : Je suis déjà dans cette vie par ma différence, je te rappelle que tout comme toi, je suis une mutante, je dois aussi me cacher.

Michael : Ce n'est pas la même chose, là tu ne seras pas poursuivie par une agence gouvernementale mais par toutes les polices du pays.

Sarah : Ne trouve pas d'excuse pour me repousser, n'oublie pas que j'ai lu en toi lorsque je te soignais.

Elle était furieuse contre lui, elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions, elles étaient tellement opposées à ce qu'elle avait découvert sur lui quand elle était dans son esprit.

Michael : (criant) Je ne t'ai pas demandé de lire en moi !

Lui aussi était en colère, il n'aimait pas être mis à nu comme ça, devant elle, la première femme qui comptait vraiment dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas la mettre un peu plus en danger, s'était injuste envers elle. Il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle, mais alors qu'il croyait lui avoir échapper il croisa de nouveau les traits de son visage.

Michael : Sarah laisse moi…

Jane : Je ne suis pas Sarah.

Michael observa la jeune femme, son regard s'attardant sur son ventre bien rond. Il se surprit à imaginer Sarah portant leur enfant. Il secoua la tête espérant effacer cette image de sa mémoire.

Jane : Je suis Jane Porter, vous vous souvenez ??? C'est moi qui était là à votre réveil.

Michael : Vous je m'en souviens.

Jane : J'ai l'air de vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Michael : Non c'est juste que vous ressemblez tellement à Sarah.

Jane : Si ça peut vous rassurer, moi aussi je suis troublée par cette ressemblance. Le faite d'apprendre que j'ai une sœur jumelle est assez déstabilisant.

Michael : Je veux bien vous croire.

Jane : Je peux faire quelques pas avec vous.

Michael : Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse une nouvelle fois la morale.

Jane : Oh je ne vous ferais pas la morale, ce n'est pas dans mon intention, je sais ce que vous vivez pour être en quelque sorte déjà passée par là.

Michael : Comment ça ?

Jane : Quand John a fait une entrée fracassante dans ma vie, je vivais avec quelqu'un, un autre flic du commissariat où je travail.

Michael : Vous êtes flic.

Jane : Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Je disais que cet homme avec qui je vivais est mort et j'ai rejeté la faute sur John mais s'était surtout un prétexte pour l'éloigner de moi, j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais. Et plus je le repoussais et plus il s'imposait à moi comme une évidence, je suis devenue une fugitive pour lui sauver la vie…

Michael : Je ne peux pas emmener Sarah avec moi, je peux pas lui imposer une vie de fuite, d'avoir sans cesse peur d'être retrouver.

Jane : Alors à la place vous lui offrez une vie sans amour, Sarah a fait son choix, il y a bien longtemps et ce qu'elle veut c'est vous.

Soudain une douleur dans le bas ventre la fit prendre appuie sur Michael. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la soutenir, mais au même moment John bondit juste à coté deux, l'air menaçant.

Jane : John, non ! Il ne faisait que m'aider.

Il se calma lorsque la jeune femme se glissa dans ses bras.

Jane : J'ai été contente de discuter avec vous.

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de s'éloigner avec son compagnon. Michael les observa, ils semblaient vraiment heureux ensemble et pourtant ils semblaient tellement différent. Il se demandait si finalement il n'avait pas été injuste avec Sarah.

Pendant ce temps, Jane avait pris la direction du laboratoire pour rejoindre sa sœur mais elle fut intercepté par Kathleen Clayton.

Kate : Jane, je peux te parler.

Jane : Un problème ?

Kate : Non rassures toi. Je voudrais juste te parler de quelque chose.

Jane : Je vous écoute.

Kate : Voilà, tu passes beaucoup de temps à la maison, c'est pas un reproche au contraire. Je voulais te proposer d'emménager avec nous.

Jane : (embarrassée) Oh, je.. euh, je suis très flattée de votre offre, mais… Je dois refuser, je ne peux pas laisser Nicki.

John : La maison est grande, Nicki peut venir.

Kate : Cette maison a besoin de vie et avec l'arrivée de votre fille.

Jane : Je vais en discuter avec Nicki.

Jane les dépassa entrant ainsi dans le laboratoire, John voulu la retenir mais Kate l'en empêcha.

Kate : Laisse lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Elle a ses habitudes, tout changer du jour au lendemain ce n'est pas simple.

John : J'ai abandonné l'envie de retourner chez moi pour elle.

Kate : John, Jane est enceinte, et apprendre tant de nouvelles en si peu de temps doit la perturber.

John : Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

Kate : Je sais.

Elle lui posa la main sur son bras pour le rassurer. Mais John se dégagea, il n'aimait pas trop les contacts avec les autres à l'exception de Jane Porter, la jeune femme était tout pour lui, et il prenait soin d'elle comme le plus précieux des diamants. Leur relation n'était faite que de douceur et de tendresse, à part quelques accrochages au sujet du travail de Jane, John étant trop protecteur avec elle, ils savouraient la vie avec délice et notamment les choses les plus simple, une des plus mémorables fut une bataille de farine dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, Nicki, John et elle avaient ensuite passé quatre jours pour tout nettoyer. C'était se jour là qu'ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser.

_FLASHBACK_

_Appartement de Jane Porter._

_Jane Porter était en congé, ne sachant quoi faire, elle avait entreprit de faire un gâteau, pourquoi un gâteau, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais la voilà partie dans un livre de recette. Elle mit les ingrédients comme indiqué mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mélanger elle sursauta en entendant du bruit. John venait de rentrer dans l'appartement en passant par la fenêtre._

_Jane :__ John !!! Tu m'as fait peur._

_John :__ Désolé._

_Il s'approcha, observant ce qu'elle faisait avec intérêt._

_John :__ Qu'est ce que tu fais ???_

_Jane :__ Un gâteau ! Enfin j'essaye._

_John :__ Je ne sais pas ce que c'est._

_Jane :__ Tant mieux tu ne te moqueras pas de moi comme ça._

_Doucement il caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Mais la farine le fit éternuer, elle se mit à rire. Il prit de la farine dans sa main et la souffla sur la jeune femme._

_Jane :__ Hé ! _

_Avec malice elle attrapa un peu de pâte à gâteau et le jeta sur le pauvre John Clayton. S'en suivi une bataille entre éclats de rire et courses poursuite dans le petit appartement. Il l'attrapa mais déstabilisés, ils chutèrent sur le canapé. La jeune femme se redressa pour s'asseoir et il en fit autant. John ne résista pas à laisser glisser ses doigts en direction de sa nuque se perdant dans ses longs cheveux roux. Jane ferma les yeux à se contact quand elle les rouvrit, le visage de John était très près du sien. Elle sentie les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Front contre front, elle réduisit l'espace entre eux pour poser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Elle menait la danse, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de sensations inconnues pour lui. Doucement il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et tenta d'intensifier la baiser. Jane répondit à ses attentes. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent complètement à bout de souffle. _

_John :__ J'aime bien ça._

_Jane tenta de reprendre ses esprits, jamais personne ne l'avait embrasser comme ça auparavant._

_Jane :__ Ca s'appelle embrasser._

_John :__ Je veux encore t'embrasser._

_Jane :__ Laisse moi d'abord reprendre mon souffle._

_Mais il ne la laissa pas faire, lui capturant une nouvelle les lèvres avec délice. Jane ferma les yeux, laissant ses mains caresser la nuque du jeune homme. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais connue d'homme aussi doux et paradoxalement il pouvait être si violent, mais elle avait confiance en lui plus qu'en n'importe qui. Mais alors qu'il allait la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras, le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure, le fit sursauter. Jane lui prit la main pour le rassurer. Ils n'avaient plus à fuir maintenant. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrer Nicki._

_Nicki :__ Salut Jane, salut John._

_John :__ Salut._

_Nicki :__ Mon D.ieu, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ???_

_Elle observa sa sœur et John toujours assis sur le canapé. Tous deux étaient recouvert de farine._

_Jane :__ Oh ça… Je faisais un gâteau… et John est arrivé._

_Nicki __: Toi faire un gâteau ?!?_

_Jane :__ Et bien la confiance règne !_

_FLASHBACK_

Laboratoire.

Jane venait de rejoindre sa sœur dans le laboratoire. Il fallait terminer de soigner les autres. Les jumelles s'occupèrent de Sara Sidle pendant qu'Emma se chargeait de Ziva David car le coté féline de cette dernière rendait l'opération un peu plus délicate car son esprit était beaucoup plus résistant.

Extérieur du Sanctuaire. Pendant ce temps.

Insouciant de ce qui se passait dans le Sanctuaire, Cameron et House se promenaient le long de la plage en discutant de tout et de rien, même si ce qui dominait restait le silence. Aucun des deux n'avait été préparer pour se genre de relation, cela leur semblait tellement étrange et naturel en même temps. Mais alors qu'il lui parlait de Ziva, Cameron eut un moment d'absence.

House : Allie ?

Elle venait de s'arrêter de marcher. Debout, elle avait la tête baissée et semblait loin de la réalité.

House : (inquiet) Cameron ???

Il lui releva le menton, elle avait les yeux clos, il sortie de sa poche une toute petite lampe et regarda ses yeux. Il fut paniqué de voir qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction, mais il sursauta quand elle revient à la réalité comme si de rien n'était.

Cameron : (voyant le visage inquiet de House) Ne me dites pas que j'ai encore eu une absence.

House : Ca vous arrive souvent ?

Cameron : Parfois, je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça.

House : Rentrons au Sanctuaire je voudrais te faire passer un scanner.

Cameron : Non.

House : Quoi non ?

Cameron : Je ne suis pas une de vos patientes.

Il ne la comprenait pas, il était vraiment inquiet pour elle, se genre d'absence n'arrivait pas sans raison.

Cameron : Je suis fatiguée, tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre s'il te plait.

Sans un mot de plus, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée terrestre du Sanctuaire. En entrant dans le bâtiment, Cameron se sentait de plus en plus faible. Elle avait l'habitude de se genre d'absence, ce n'était pas la première fois mais cette lassitude et le faite de se sentir nauséeuse n'étaient pas des symptômes qui apparaissaient d'habitude après se genre de crise. Sentant que ça n'allait vraiment pas, elle prit la direction du laboratoire trop faible pour parler et dire à House ce qui clochait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de franchir les portes du laboratoire qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol. House se précipita vers elle mais il fut intercepté dans sa lancée.

Ziva : (criant) Greg ne la touche pas !!!

House regarda sa compagne allongée, inconsciente sur le sol. Il savait que si Ziva lui avait crier ça, c'est qu'elle avait une raison et il préféra ne rien faire pour le moment. Soudain l'image d'Emma apparut debout près du corps de la jeune médecin.

Emma : Ziva David a raison, personne ne doit la toucher pour le moment.

Adam : Emma…

Emma : Je ne suis pas Emma, seulement une représentation de votre défunte amie.

Brennan : Alors qui êtes-vous ?

Emma : Je devais prendre une forme en qui vous aviez confiance pour pouvoir agir.

Brennan : Ce n'est pas ma question.

Emma : Je suis elle.

Emma désigna Allison d'un signe de tête. Enfin je suis une partie d'elle, l'expression de son inconscient.

Adam : Elle est télépathe.

Emma : Oui, mais elle l'ignore elle même, comme elle ignore mon existence.

House : Pourquoi nous dire tout ça maintenant ???

Emma : Parce qu'elle va mourir. Ce que je vous ai dit au sujet du virus est vrai, je l'ai piégé mais il est encore là dans sa tête et elle n'aura bientôt plus assez de force pour le contenir.

House : Elle ne peut pas mourir… Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire…

Emma : (faiblissant) Je ne sais pas…

Soudain l'image d'Emma disparu dans le néant.

Ziva : Maintenant tu peux la toucher.

La jeune israélienne en plus d'être un féline avait un pouvoir particulier, elle était capable de sentir les pouvoirs des autres mutants et elle avait interdit à Greg House de toucher Cameron car il émanait d'elle une telle énergie qu'elle était sur qu'un contact aurait été violent voir fatal pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Elle vit House prendre le pouls de la jeune femme, s'assurant qu'elle respirait. Cameron fut conduite au laboratoire et Adam lui fit passer un scanner.

Adam : Afficher résultats.

Adam observa les résultats avec intérêt, ce qu'il voyait le laissait sans voix.

House : (s'énervant)Tu vas nous traduire en terme claire ce qu'elle a !! La génétique c'est pas mon truc.

Adam : Emma n'était pas un phénix mais elle, elle pourrait bien l'être.

House : Ton Emma n'était que le reflet d'Allie.

Adam : Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier le docteur Cameron de mutante.

Shal : Comment ça ?

Adam : Ses pouvoirs ne sont pas issus de la main de l'homme, son ADN est tellement stable… Elle est une évolution naturelle. Greg, tu t'es choisi une compagne plutôt unique.

Ziva : Elle n'est pourtant pas la seule dans son cas. Je connais au moins deux hommes que mère Nature a doté de se genre de don, et la même stabilité et je sais de quoi je parle, je passe mes journées avec ces deux là.

Adam : (à House) Tu crois qu'il en existe beaucoup ?

House : Je m'en balance. Tout ce que je veux c'est Cameron.

Adam : Je ne peux rien faire elle est la seule qui connaisse le traitement à se virus mental.

Sarah : Non elle n'est pas la seule. Elle nous a montré comment faire.

L'intervention du docteur Tancredi surprit les docteurs Kane et House qui se tournèrent vers elle.

Adam : Vu la puissance d'Allison, même avec Jane vous ne serez jamais assez puissante, docteur Tancredi.

Sarah : Je ne parle pas seulement de Jane et moi, nous sommes cinq télépathes dans cette pièce.

House : Ziva et Sara ne peuvent pas pénétrer les esprits.

Ziva : Mais ils peuvent sûrement puiser dans notre énergie télépathique. Je sais que les sœurs et lui en sont capables.

Michael : Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'on est capable de ça ?

Ziva : Parce que j'arrive à ressentir les pouvoirs de chacun d'entre vous.

House : Pourquoi ne pas avoir senti ceux d'Allison plutôt ?

Ziva : La douleur m'empêchait de réfléchir.

Brennan : En attendant il faut trouver la source de se virus avant que d'autres personnes soit contaminées.

Adam : Shalimar, Brennan, occupez-vous de ça.

Les deux amants quittèrent la pièce au pas de course pour rejoindre le double Hélix.

Michael : Il faut que vous sortiez tous de la pièce.

Ziva : Ca vaut pour toi, Greg.

Ils quittèrent la pièce laissant les cinq télépathes seuls avec Allison.

Michael : Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Sara : Je crois qu'on va devoir travailler ensemble, ce qu'on va faire peut-être dangereux, il faut faire attention à ne pas pénétrer trop loin dans l'esprit des autres.

Sarah : Concentrons-nous, il faut trouver le virus dans son esprit.

Michael : Il se trouve très probablement dans son inconscient.

Jane : C'est ce qu'on va voir…

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Dans la pièce principale.

Lincoln, Kathleen et Adam observaient House faire les cent pas, il était inquiet ça se voyait enfin plutôt entendait car se dernier martelait le sol à coup de canne à chacun de ses pas.

House : Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas joué avec le feu ! Toi et tes idées stupides !!!

Adam : Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas crée ton Allison. Elle est née ainsi.

House : Mais se virus existe pour détruire tes mutants.

Le ton montait très vite entre les deux hommes, House était tellement en colère.

Kate : (criant) Ca suffit maintenant !!!! Non mais vous vous êtes vu !!! On dirait deux enfants. Une femme est entre la vie et la mort et vous, vous vous battez !!!

House : (dans un murmure) Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas maintenant…

Jane : Vous ne la perdrez pas !

Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune mutante. Elle était là cote à cote avec sa sœur jumelle. Derrière elles, les autres étaient là aussi. House avança et pénétra dans le laboratoire pendant que John apparu sortant dont on ne sait où pour se diriger vers sa femme.

John : Jane.

Il caressa doucement le visage de sa compagne, cette dernière épuisée se glissa dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Kathleen Clayton.

Jane : Je veux rentrer à la maison…

Kate : On va rentrer.

Jane : Merci.

Kate : Adam…

Adam : Dès que Shalimar et Brennan rentrent je vous fais raccompagner.

Kate : Merci.

Les jambes de Jane se dérobèrent sous elle et John la rattrapa de justesse la prenant dans ses bras, la tête de la jeune femme retomba sur son épaule et John lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de partir avec elle. Ziva arrêta Adam d'un signe de tête alors qu'il voulait s'approcher pour s'assurer de la santé de Jane Porter.

Ziva : Laisse là elle va bien.

Sarah : Ma… sœur est épuisée.

Linc : Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Adam : Vous trois vous resterez ici quelque temps le temps de vous reposer et de faire quelque chose pour votre situation. Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger avec la Confrérie.

Sara Sidle sortie du groupe et s'approcha d'Adam, se posant juste devant lui sans un mot, il était son père, elle le savait et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme tel. Pour elle sa seule famille était Grissom. Adam sembla comprendre ce que voulait la jeune femme.

Adam : Il arrive.

Sara ferma les yeux, elle n'avait pas vu Gil depuis un mois maintenant, il lui manquait cruellement. Il était partie comme ça sans vraiment la prévenir. Adam hésita et finalement caressa l'ovale du visage de sa fille. Sara recula brusquement et ouvrit les yeux croisant le regard de son père. Elle était paniquée, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être toucher puis soudain elle aperçu Grissom qui venait d'arriver avec Catherine, Lexa et Jessie et elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

Grissom : Hé !

La jeune femme nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

Grissom : Comment te sens tu ???

Sara : Mieux.

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras avant de croiser le regard de Catherine. La blonde comprit en regardant son ami à quel point il tenait à la jeune femme.

Sara : Ne m'abandonne plus.

Grissom : Plus jamais princesse.

Usine abandonnée.

Brennan et Shalimar descendirent de l'Hélix et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment, tout semblait abandonné et pourtant une antenne satellite émettait le virus en continu par la voix des ondes.

Shal : Je ne sens qu'une présence dans la bâtiment.

Brennan : On va quand même commencer par se charger de la parabole.

Le jeune matériel créa dans ses mains une énorme charge d'électricité et l'envoya sur l'antenne, celle ci explosa sous la force de la charge.

Brennan : La je crois que son matériel informatique est totalement grillé.

Shal : Y'a des chances. On va vérifié ?

Brennan : Toi tu as envie de te battre.

Shal : (ironique) Non, tu crois ?

Brennan : Je te laisse le méchant.

Shal : Toi tu sais parler aux femmes.

Brennan : Euh dans le cas actuel c'est plus à la féline qui est en toi.

Elle lui saisit l'encolure de la chemise et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Salle de réception d'un casino. Las Vegas. 5 ans plus tard. 23h30.

C'était le bal annuel de la police, Gil discutait avec Catherine et le nouveau shérif en observant du coin de l'œil sa compagne danser avec Nick. Elle était sublime dans sa robe de soie mauve, elle riait, il aimait la voir rire. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnante que ses cinq dernières années.

Shérif : Gil, vous êtes avec nous ?

Grissom : Excusez moi.

Cath : Va l'inviter à danser tu en meurs d'envie.

Grissom était comme un adolescent quand il s'agissait de Sara, au labo tous le monde avait appris pour leur relation après 14mois lorsque les garçons pour l'anniversaire de Sara était arrivé chez elle à l'improviste et Grissom leur avait ouvert la porte.

_FLASHBACK_

_Il était 22h30 quand on sonna à la porte, Grissom était dans la chambre et Sara dans la salle de bain finissait de se retirer sa robe de soirée. Gil l'avait en effet invité à dîner dans un petit restaurant français dans un coin de la ville peu fréquenté par les touristes._

_Sara :__ Gil tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait._

_Grissom, en costume se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps de regarder par le judas. Derrière le montant de porte, Greg, Nick, Warrick, accompagnés d'une bouteille de champagne. _

_Les garçons :__ Joyeux anni…_

_Ils semblaient surpris de découvrir leur patron à la place ou aurait dû se trouver leur jeune collègue._

_Greg :__ Grissom !!! Qu'est ce que vous… ?_

_Sara :__ (arrivant) Gil, qui est ce ???_

_Elle s'arrêta net en voyant ses collègues et amis. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins mal à l'aise. _

_Nick : __On voulait t'inviter à sortir pour ton anniversaire mais je vois que tu nous as pas attendu._

_Sara :__ Entrez, ne restez pas dehors._

_Ils entrèrent et Nick tendit la bouteille à Sara._

_Sara :__ Bébé tu peux aller chercher des flûtes._

_Grissom se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pendant que les garçons observaient Sara qui prenait place sur le canapé. Ils s'installèrent à leur tour._

_Greg :__ Alors vous deux…_

_Sara :__ Oui Greg !_

_Grissom : __Mais Sara et moi préférions que ça ne se sache pas, enfin pas pour le moment._

_Grissom posa les flûtes sur la table basse et Nick servit le champagne pendant que Gil s'installait sur le canapé à coté de sa compagne._

_Nick :__ J'aimerais trinquer à notre Sara, joyeuse anniversaire princesse._

_Ils trinquèrent et Gil osa poser un baiser sur la tempe de Sara. Geste tendre qui n'échappa pas à leurs jeunes collègues._

_Nick :__ Et à votre relation qui a l'air de rendre vraiment heureuse notre chère Sara._

_Sara :__ (changeant de sujet) Où comptiez vous m'emmener ?_

_Greg :__ Danser !_

_Warrick :__ D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'on attend ? La nuit ne fait que commencer._

_Le plus jeune observa Sara, elle portait une petite robe rouge à la fois décontracté mais qui lui allait à ravir, elle n'était plus maquillée mais ses cheveux étaient encore bouclés et ses boucles semblaient volées autour de son visage._

_Grissom : __Tu devrais y aller, sweetie._

_Sara :__ Oh mais tu vas venir aussi._

_Grissom :__ Je suis trop vieux pour se genre de chose et je n'ai pas la tenue adéquate._

_Sara le regarda quelques instants de ma tête aux pieds, elle lui retira son nœud papillon, lui retira sa veste et l'obligea à retirer sa chemise de son pantalon._

_Sara :__ Maintenant tu as la bonne tenue._

_Elle lui sourit, il ne pouvait pas résister à se sourire._

_FLASHBACK_

Grissom s'approcha de Nick et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, Nick lâcha Sara et s'éloigna.

Grissom : Puis-je ?

Sara : Mais bien sûr mon prince.

Elle se glissa doucement dans ses bras, et lui l'entraîna dans quelques pas de danse.

Grissom : Sara.

La jeune femme releva la tête pour voir le visage de son compagnon légèrement inquiète.

Grissom : Je t'aime.

Elle fut déboussolé c'est la première fois depuis leur rencontre à l'université qu'il lui disait ses trois petits mots, oh elle savait qu'il l'aimait à sa façon à lui. Elle avait depuis longtemps comprit qu'elle devait lui laisser le temps, faire face à ses sentiments n'était pas simple pour lui, alors mettre des mots dessus… D'ailleurs elle non plus n'était pas très douée avec les sentiments tout ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle le voulait lui et qu'elle avait enfin la chance d'être heureux ensemble.

NCIS. Washington D.C.

Le docteur House grommela en montant dans l'ascenseur du NCIS en compagnie de sa fiancée, s'était pourtant lui avait eu l'envie de voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Allison Cameron préféra ne rien dire, se contentant de sourire. En cinq ans de vie commune, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Elle savait qu'House était House et sera toujours House, mais elle l'aimait envers et contre tout. Le cube de métal se stabilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent sur des bureaux, on pouvait entendre une homme et une femme chahuter, en l'occurrence Ziva David et Tony DiNozzo.

Ziva : Tony tu es insupportable !!!

Un boulette de papier vint droit vers eux, House se servit de sa canne comme d'une batte de base-ball et renvoya la boulette en direction de… Jenny. La jolie rousse semblait plutôt furieuse.

Jenny : Bon sang y'a des fois j'ai l'impression de tenir une garderie.

Tony : Désolé directeur.

La directrice croisa le regard de Ziva et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire tout sauf professionnel. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que les deux jeunes femmes vivaient ensemble, tous le savaient mais personne ne faisait jamais de commentaire la dessus, et entre elles au travail, elles essayaient d'être le plus professionnel possible, mais des regards tendres émergeaient parfois. Puis le regard de Jenny se posa sur House et Cameron.

Ziva : Greg.

La jeune israélienne se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras

Greg : Alors c'est ici que tu travailles. Comment te sens tu ?

Ziva : Je vais très bien (à Cameron) Il est toujours aussi pénible avec vous ?

Cameron : La première année oui, mais maintenant il a compris que dans mon cas, mon ADN est stable.

Ziva : Vous avez bien de la chance.

Cameron : Mais il est pénible sur des centaines d'autres choses, y'a des fois je me demande pourquoi je reste avec lui.

House : Mais parce que tu m'aimes, Allie.

La directrice Jenny Sheppard approcha.

House : On devait aller dîner.

Les deux couples se dirigèrent vers la sortie, une fois en dehors de l'enceinte du NCIS, Jenny prit la main de Ziva dans la sienne.

Jenny : J'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras depuis se matin.

Ziva lui passa un bras autour de la taille et la rapprocha d'elle avant de lui poser une baiser furtif dans le cou. Mais un bruit attira l'attention de la belle féline. Et Cameron fut soudain absente. House était inquiet, il n'aimait pas que sa compagne fasse ça, elle ne contrôlait pas totalement ses dons mais maintenant avait conscience de cet autre moi qui était en elle. Et elle pouvait s'en servir comme une projection astrale.

Ziva : Tony sort de là !!!

L'agent DiNozzo sortie de l'ombre et approcha du petit groupe.

Tony : Je pensais avoir été discret.

Ziva : Formation du Mossad.

Tony : Mais oui c'est ça !!! (indiquant Cameron) Qu'est ce qu'elle a ???

Ziva : T'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle va revenir.

Tony : Bon bas je vais bous laisser.

Jenny : Bonne idée, agent DiNozzo.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que l'esprit d'Allison ne réintègre son corps. Fatiguée par se « voyage » elle prit appuis sur son compagnon.

House : Où étais-tu ?

Cameron : Avec les jumeaux.

Les jumeaux étaient deux petits garçons qu'Allison avait mis au monde neuf mois auparavant, une grossesse inattendue qui avait provoqué des discordes dans le couple, et une séparation d'un bon mois, finalement House avait réglé le problème, la présence de la jeune femme lui manquant trop.

_FLASHBACK_

_Domicile de Wilson. 14 mois auparavant._

_Cela faisait une mois, un long mois qu'ils avaient rompu, House s'en voulait, il l'avait repousser. Elle été complètement terrifié en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte et lui l'avait repoussé. Elle en était maintenant à son quatrième mois de grossesse et elle vivait seule dans leur maison qu'ils avaient acheter ensemble dans une banlieue calme. Lui errait comme une âme en peine chez son ami. Ils se voyaient au travail et les rares mots qu'ils échangeaient finissaient en crise de larmes pour Allison, ses hormones la mettaient au supplice. Cette fois il n'en pouvait plus, il quitta la domicile de son ami, prit sa moto et rentra chez lui. Mais une fois devant la porte, il ne savait pas si il devait entrer ou sonner. Après tout il était chez lui, il pénétra dans la maison, ça lui faisait du bien d'être là. Tout était propre, comme l'aimait Cameron, cela le fit sourire. Il visita pièce après pièce cherchant la jeune femme pour finalement se diriger vers le jardin. Elle était là, allongée sur la balancelle, endormie. Il l'observa quelques instants, elle ressemblait à un ange. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir et lui se comportait comme un idiot. Avant son accident, il avait déjà pensé à avoir des enfants, puis Stacy le lui avait refuser, privilégiant leurs carrières et puis son infarctus lui avait enlevé toutes idées de bonheur, on venait de lui offrir une nouvelle chance, il venait enfin de le comprendre._

_House :__ Cameron, aller réveille toi petit ange._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux, complètement déstabilisée. Voilà un mois qu'il ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot tendre, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici._

_Cameron :__ Greg ?_

_House :__ Oui._

_A moitié endormie, elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. House ne la voyant pas réagir commença à s'inquiéter._

_House :__ Allison ?_

_Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit avant de porter sa main au visage du diagnosticien pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là devant elle._

_House :__ J'ai été un idiot, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour._

_Sans un mot, elle se glissa dans ses bras. House la serra contre son cœur, elle lui avait tellement manqué. _

_Cameron :__ Ne m'abandonne plus jamais._

_House :__ Plus jamais c'est promis._

_Le regard du médecin fut attirer par un album photo sur la table du jardin, il tendit la main et tourna la couverture. Sur la première page, une photo de lui et la jeune femme, il ne savait pas que cette photo existait, elle avait été prise sûrement à un pique nique quelques mois auparavant, repas dans la cour de l'hôpital avec la jeune israélienne. Cameron était dans ses bras, riant essayant de fuir les chatouilles qu'il lui faisait endurer. Lui souriant, la dévisageait avec amour et tendresse. Une autre photo attira son attention juste en dessous de celle ci, il s'agissait d'une échographie. Il l'attrapa et l'observa attentivement._

_House :__ Allison…_

_La jeune femme quitta son torse pour le regarder._

_House :__ Est ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?_

_Cameron :__ Ce sont nos enfants oui._

_Des jumeaux, elle attendaient des jumeaux, deux enfants. Sa famille. Il croisa le regard terrifié de la jeune femme qui attendait de voir sa réaction avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il maudissait son stupide orgueil se promettant de rattraper le temps perdu._

_FLASHBACK_

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic un peu particulière, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivis et qui m'ont laisser des coms. Alors voici le dernier chapitre et comme d'habitude Bonne Lecture !_

Domicile des Clayton. New York.

Jane avait fini par accepter la proposition de Kathleen Clayton et les deux sœurs avaient emménagé dans la demeure familiale. Au travers de la porte vitrée, Jane observait sa fille qui discutait avec John dans la Serre. Ce dernier lui montrait ce qu'il savait de la vie et la petite lui apprenait ce qu'elle découvrait à l'école. Jane sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Kate : Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Jane : (sans les quitter des yeux) Bien souvent, j'ai l'impression de ne pas faire partie de leur monde. Ils partagent tellement ensemble.

Kate : Mais ma chère, tu ne feras jamais partie de leur univers, tout simplement parce que tu es leur univers. Sans toi, ils n'auraient plus de repères.

Jane : (pensive) Je ne regrette qu'une chose.

Kate : (intriguée) Laquelle ?

Jane : Que Michael est du mourir. Il ne méritait pas une fin aussi atroce.

Kate : Ne penses plus à ça, personne n'aurait pu changer ce qui s'est passé.

Jane : Si moi ! J'aurais dû mieux gérer la situation avec John.

Kate : Arrête avec ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour le sauver.

Jane : Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Kate : C'est du passé maintenant, reprend toi, tes sœurs vont arrivés.

Jane : (essayant de se reprendre) C'est vrai !

Jane observa une nouvelle fois sa fille et son compagnon. Le souvenir de sa première nuit avec John lui revint en mémoire.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ils étaient dans la Serre, il était tard, et pourtant ils jouaient comme des enfants, Jane riait aux éclats, les gestes entre eux étaient tendre, John lui volait un baiser à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Mais alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras tout contre lui, elle s'aperçu de l'heure tardive._

_Jane :__ John, je dois rentrer._

_Mais il refusait de la lâcher, respirant le parfum de la jeune femme. _

_Jane :__ John, je travail demain._

_Il chercha les lèvres de la jeune femme et il le lui captura._

_Jane :__ John…_

_Mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle était déjà perdu. Elle posa sa main sur son torse entre les pans de sa chemise ouverte. Elle sentait le cœur du jeune homme s'accélérer. Il lui retira sa robe, il avait tellement besoin de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, elle se retrouva pratiquement nue devant lui._

_John :__ Tu es belle, Jane…_

_Elle ne lui laissa pas terminé que ses lèvres viennent se poser contre les siennes dans un mélange de douceur et d'envie, doucement elle fit glisser sa chemise sur le sol. Avec tendresse et amour, John l'entraîna avec elle, l'allongeant sur le sol, parcourant de ses mains sont corps, découvrant les sensations, les réactions de son propre corps…_

_Le lendemain._

_Jane ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle avait froid. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où elle se trouvait, couchée nue sur se confortable tapis de végétation. Mais un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Inconsciemment, John resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme. Elle se sentait si bien lové contre son torse. La nuit qu'ils venaient de passer avait été merveilleuse si bien qu'elle se demanda comment un homme comme lui pouvait être à la fois si doux et tendre et si violent quand il s'agissait de défendre ceux qui en avaient besoin. Soudain la sonnerie de son téléphone, la fit sursauter. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper l'appareil qui avait atterri non loin de là mais John l'en empêcha._

_Jane :__ John, il faut que je réponde…_

_Il lui captura les lèvres. Elle répondu au baiser et en profita pour attraper son portable. Front contre front elle réussi tant bien que mal à décrocher. _

_Jane :__ Porter._

_Sam :__ Jane, c'est Sam. Ou es-tu ??? Je suis chez toi et Nicki me dit que tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit._

_Le détective Jane Porter se sentit comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit. Elle s'assit cherchant quoi lui répondre puis elle décida de lui dire la vérité après tout Sam était son meilleur ami._

_Jane :__ Je suis chez John…_

_Sam :__ D'accord ! Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre. _

_Jane :__ Je suis désolé, on devait petit déjeuné ensemble._

_Sam :__ C'est pas grave prend ton temps._

_Jane :__ Merci Sam._

_Sam :__ De quoi ???_

_Jane :__ D'être mon ami, malgré tous les risques que j'ai pris._

_FLASHBACK_

Voix : Maman.

La voix de sa fille ramena Jane à la réalité, elle posa ses yeux sur l'enfant qui tirait sur son jean. Elle la gratifia d'une sourire plein d'amour avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Leur fille était si belle, de long cheveux roux un peu plus clair que sa mère, elle avait les yeux aussi clair et profond que son père.

Jane : Oui Sélène ?

Sélène : Papa a dit que pour les vacances, on allait aller à la forêt.

Jane : Oui pendant les vacances.

Mais soudain l'enfant fut distraite par quelque chose derrière sa mère. Jane reposa Sélène sur le sol et s'approcha des personnes qui venait d'arriver.

Sélène : Tante Nicki.

Nicki serra sa nièce dans ses bras, elle adorait cette gamine et regrettait de ne plus voir sa sœur aussi souvent qu'avant. En effet voilà deux ans que Nicki vivait à Boston avec son compagnon qui était prof à Harvard.

Jane : Sam.

Son collègue Sam Sullivan était là aussi, et même si elle le voyait tous les jours elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il avait toujours été là pour elle dans les moments difficiles, la réconfortait dans ses moments de doutes et D.ieu sait qu'elle en avait eu au cours de sa grossesse.

Kate : Bonjour Nicki, détective Sullivan.

Sam : Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sam, miss Clayton.

Kate : Alors appeler moi Kate.

Sam : Kate, ça me va.

Nicki : Sarah n'est pas encore arrivé ??? J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Jane : Laisse lui le temps d'arriver, ça fait cinq ans qu'elle n'a pas mit les pieds au pays.

Nicki : Toi la gentille flic tu commences par devenir fugitive pour l'homme que tu aimes et ensuite tu te découvres une sœur jumelle qui est aussi une fugitive.

Jane : Etait une fugitive mais grâce à Adam, Michael, Lincoln et elle ont été rétablie.

Nicki : Ils sont pourtant restés en Afrique toutes ses années.

Jane : Sarah est médecin et Michael ingénieur. Ils ont de quoi s'occuper la-bas.

Nicki : Avoue tu adores aller les voir avec John.

Jane : C'est vrai j'aime beaucoup l'Afrique.

Domestique : Madame.

Kate : Oui ?

Domestique : Monsieur et madame Scofield sont arrivés.

Kate : Faites les entrer. Et faites servir le café au salon.

Domestique : Bien madame.

Lorsque le regard de Jane croisa celui de Sarah, les deux femmes furent comme électrisées comme à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure des rencontres. La voix de Sélène les ramena à la réalité, l'enfant tournait autour de Sarah l'observant sous toutes ses coutures avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Sélène en effet n'avait jamais rencontrer Sarah, Jane la trouvant encore trop jeune pour aller en Afrique.

Sélène : Maman, elle… elle est comme toi.

La petite Sélène faisait le tour de Sarah essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous les regards amusés des adultes présents. Puis ne sachant quoi faire, elle quitta la pièce en courant pour rejoindre la Serre.

Sarah : Je suis désolé.

Jane : Tu n'as pas à l'être, elle va revenir.

Jane s'approcha de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras avant de passer les yeux sur son ventre.

Jane : Ca explique pourquoi tu es rentré au pays.

Sarah posa sa main son ventre qui commençait à prendre a pointé le bout de son nez.

Jane : Félicitations Michael.

Après les félicitations de rigueur, il s'installèrent et prirent le café.

Nicki : Depuis le temps que nous entendions parler de vous j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer.

Michael : Sarah avait aussi hâte de vous rencontrer, elle a été impatiente durant tout le vol.

Sarah : Michael !

Michael : Je ne dis que la vérité, docteur Scofield.

Sarah : Docteur Tancredi. C'est peut-être madame Scofield mais ça reste docteur Tancredi.

Il lui sourit tendrement, il l'aimait et était heureux de l'avoir à ses cotés après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés. Sarah lui avait permit d'obtenir la liberté, elle l'avait aidé à sauver son frère. Et elle était venue sans poser de question quand elle l'avait su malade. Adam leurs avait offert une nouvelle vie en faisant en sorte qu'ils soient tous trois innocentés. En attendant que tout soit organisé avec la Confrérie, ils s'étaient réfugié en Afrique pour finalement y rester. Ils aimaient ce qu'ils accomplissaient là-bas, mais avec la grossesse de Sarah, Michael avait jugé préférable de rentrer s'installer au pays, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Michael ne s'était jamais imaginé à la tête d'une famille, lui qui avait toujours été solitaire, il avait perdu tellement de personnes qui l'aimaient, sa mère, Veronica, il avait failli perdre son frère, Sarah avait été victime d'une overdose… Il se sentait tellement responsable. Il quitta le fils de ses pensées quand il vit toutes les têtes se tourner vers la fenêtre. John Clayton était là, tenant dans ses bras la petite Sélène endormit. Il vit Jane se lever et s'approcher de sa famille, John en profita pour voler un baiser à la jeune femme, Jane ferma les yeux et s'éternisa momentanément sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

John : Elle s'est endormie dans la Serre.

Jane : Je crois qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller au lit. (aux autres) Je reviens bientôt.

**FIN**


End file.
